Juromau's Heart, Kageromaru's Orders
by Lily-Ishtar
Summary: A love story between a human and a demon
1. A human in the sight of Juromaru!

*this has happened after Inuyasha 'supposedly' killed juromaru*  
  
*i do not own anything of inuyasha*  
  
It was dark............ Juromaru and Kageromaru were alive, they had escaped Inuyasha's attack earlier in the day. Kageromaru lay inside of Juromaru's belly, and they were inside Naraku's palace, he was very, very unhappy. Juromaru walked slowly to him in the dark,old room where Naraku was standing.He did not fear Naraku, but he held his life, and if he failed Naraku's orders, lets just say it won't be pretty..  
  
Naraku:Juromaru, you have disapointed me, Inuyasha is still alive, and you have no jewel shards to give me........."  
  
Juromaru was silent, he could talk, but he did not like to speak.He was chained back up and brailed, and he was beaten. Juromaru had a mind of his own, he just obeyed kageromaru b/c that was his brother and companion. Again Naraku continued to speak, as Juromaru listened there was a chill in the air.  
  
Naraku:this time you do not return to me untill you have a jewel shard. Then i will spare your life, both you and Kageromaru...........Though a punishment is in order"  
  
*******************  
  
Naraku had abandoned Juromaru in the woods, he was all beat up.His back was whipped and bleeding, soaking through his clothes. It was night, not too late out, it was dark and cold, the wind stroked his hair as he lay still on the ground.The only noises to be heard were teh crikets and the wind soaring accross the forest.He layed on his back, eyes trying to stay open, when he heard someone coming..........He jumped around, crouching, the scent belonged to a human..........a female human..........A young woman who had the eyes of Sango, and the hair of Kikyo, she was in a white flower-patterned kimono, very elegant, she was fecthing a pale of water and returning back to her village apparently. Juromaru glared at her, she had not seen him yet. She had orchids in her hair, one on each side.She had a bow and arrows on her back, for protection. It was then when she turned around in the cold dark creepy forest when she saw Juromaru, badly injured. Ayumi was her name, she had not known he was a demon, she felt sorry for him...... Out there in a cold night alone,To be chained up and severly beaten, she approched him w/ caution, he backed away. She wanted to help him, even though he was a total stranger.  
  
Ayumi:do not fear me, I am here to help.........."  
  
Juromaru got angry when she, a human,got near him and he swiped her hand away with his, backening away. She tried to come near again but he grabbed her neck and forced her body down to the ground. She struggled hard to breathe, but she could not.His nails were pressing in on her neck, she tried so scream in pain but nothing came out. As Juromaru tightened his grip on her neck, he saw her face, it was such a pretty face, her skin was soft and his grip loosened for some reason, when it did, he let go of her. Ayumi breathed heavy, getting back up to her feet, juromaru fell over from his beating and was unconsious.She took him to a village and in a hut, she had put on a fire and was making him meso soup, hoping he would wake up. 


	2. To leave, or to stay?

Disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha or anything of it  
  
author's note:ok my writing ability isn't that great(or my spelling) but i do make improvements!  
  
***********************  
  
Juromaru woke up at the smell of the broth cooking, he opened his eyes to see that....that woman making soup in a couldron-like pot over a small fire. She was stirring it w/ a ladle and putting bits of tofu in the soup. Ayumi had her hair tied up in a ponytail, keeping it out of the soup, she had not yet known Juromaru was up. Juromaru then relized his back felt weird, he was bandaged up and the pain was easing. Had she dressed his wounds even after he almost choked her to death?-It couldn't be, could it? Juromaru tried to sneak out but his chains were still on and made a jingling noise when he moved his hands. Of course Ayumi heard and turned her attention to him.  
  
Ayumi:oh good, you're up"  
  
She set the ladle down and made her way to him, smiling to see that he was alright.  
  
Ayumi:Do not be alarmed stranger, my name is Ayumi. I take care of the injured in this village,"  
  
She could tell he wanted to leave, but she was concerned about his injuries.  
  
Ayumi:At least stay untill you have completly healed,you are still weak"  
  
Juromaru thought she had a point for once................ Naraku had whipped him pretty bad. Kageromaru, inside of his stomach, spoke to him through thought:  
  
Kageromaru:stay and rest Juromaru! Then when you regain strength, we can kill Inuyasha and Kouga!!!Do not harm the human yet, I can sense jewel shards somewhere in here.............yes, a couple jewel shards!we can use them to defeat kouga then we can take his and get revenge on that dog!"  
  
Juromaru did as he was told. He layed back against the wall to the side, relaxing. Ayumi smiled and continued her cooking.  
  
Ayumi:Your soup will be ready soon, stranger.........Until then rest"  
  
Stranger. She didn't even bother to ask his name. Feh! humans.............Juromaru was not pleased w/ her calling him that. Stranger????? Hmph! he was worth more than that, maybe she was too busy to ask his name.........  
  
Ayumi then poured a bunch of soup into a small bowl, and paced a silver spoon in it. The soup smelled weird to him, he would normally eat berries or whatever human kageromaru ate.   
  
She handed him the strange looking soup in her hand, offering it to him and smiling a little. Juromaru looked at the soup, then at her, then to the side, rejecting the human-made soup. Her smile then turned into a small frown when he refused her soup.  
  
Ayumi:perhaps you are not hungry now..............I will set it over here untill you want to eat"  
  
She sets the bowl of hot soup on the table on the far side of the hut. She then poured herself some and places hers on the table, then puts her hands together pointing up.  
  
Ayumi:ittakamimasu"  
  
Ayumi then parted her hands to eat the soup. Juromaru turned away and looked around the small hut for any signs of the jewel shards, none were to be seen anywhere........ Juromaru then saw Ayumi's wrists were glowing pink, the jewel shards must be there!..................Slept took over him and he rested his eyes, soon falling asleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Author's note:pretty good so far?...............ok nothing is happening right now but it soon will! School is pretty difficult right now so it will take longer for the other chapters*^^* sry! please send me reviews, especially if i need to improve but be nice about it please????please???????? Oh and please tell me if its good so far or not!i will make updates a.s.a.p.! 


	3. Naraku's plan

Disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha or anything of it  
  
author's note:Naraku is coming back for you Naraku fans!(i don't know why anyone would side w/ him but-).....................acheem.............enjoy!  
  
Juromaru woke up the next day, and Ayumi was not to be seen. Juromaru looked around the hut for her with his eyes, hoping to posess her jewel shard in her wrists. Naraku then came in his mind, delivering a message:  
  
Naraku:Juromaru...................You may get her jewel shards and use them to kill Inuyasha and Kouga. When that is done, kill Kagome and take her jewel shards and deliver them back to me.........."  
  
Juromaru took off his bandages, he had completely healed. If you didn't already know, demons have super healing powers. He fixed his clothing and heard village people talking outside, he evesdropped:  
  
Village man1:did you hear?I spotted a youkai in my crops last night!"  
  
Village man2:again?"  
  
Village man1:I got Ayumi as fast as I could...........Damn those youkai! When will they learn???"  
  
Village man2:Shut up!They could be listening right now you dumbass!"  
  
Village man1:I am well aware of that you fool! I told you Ayumi is skilled w/ the bow and arrow, she will get rid of any demon-"  
  
Nastumi:Ayumi?"  
  
A wondering village girl who overheard their conversation walked over to them. Apparntly she knew Ayumi.  
  
Nastumi:Ayumi left this morning--------to gather food for our village"  
  
Another village girl walked by her, they were dressed simmilar to each other.  
  
Satomi:Ayumi?I haven't seen her since early this morning-whats this about a youkai?"  
  
Village man1:that devil's gone now, not to fear my ladies"  
  
Juromaru thought to himself........Ayumi seemed more than he had expected of her.........Did she really kill demons, and did she hate them like the other villagers? He thought she was just some ordinary girl-maybe there's more than meets the eye......  
  
Satomi:I will look for Lady Ayumi my lord"  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayumi was in the forest, reaching up into a tree picking fresh, ripe fruit. She found a perfect ripe, juicy apple and dropped in carefully in the basket. Naraku had found her, disguised in a baboon face and cape, he appeared in front of her.  
  
Ayumi:Who are you???"  
  
Startled, she stepped away from the tree.  
  
Naraku:My name is not important. However............."  
  
Ayumi did not trust him, she she quickly drew out her bow and arrow and aimed it at him as a warning that if he did not return from which he came, she will shoot him.He just laughed and grinned at her.  
  
Naraku:You may shoot me if you wish, but don't you want to know his name?"  
  
Ayumi:Who?"  
  
Naraku:Juromaru, the one you are treating in your village"  
  
Ayumi fell silent How did he know???was he a youkai????  
  
Naraku:oh yes, I know everything about him........lower you weapon"  
  
Ayumi placed her arrow back and set her bow on the ground. Naraku walked slowly to her, she backened away, trying to not get near him. Naraku reached from under his cloak, a hand showed. His hand took hers and turned it so her wrist was facing up. A pink light shined and was very visible to them both.  
  
Naraku:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, so you posess two jewel shards so far I see."  
  
Ayumi tried to jerk her hand away from his, but he ha a strong grip on her.  
  
Naraku:Do you know what these tiny little shards are capable of?"  
  
Ayumi:let me go!"  
  
Ayumi refused to answer his question, he then knew she had no knowledge of them. Still not letting go of her, he replied:  
  
Naraku:these belong to a jewel called the shikon no tama.............These shards will allow any demon to be even more powerful, like Juromaru..........."  
  
Ayumi had been shocked, and her expression on her face showed it. Juromaru can't be a demon! She refused to beleive him and then got the strength to get her hand free from his grasp.  
  
Ayumi:It can't be!..............You speak nothing but lies!Who are you???!!!!!"  
  
Naraku grinned and laughed at her pathetic attempt to yell at him.  
  
Naraku:I am Naraku..................And I wish to posess your jewel shards"  
  
Ayumi knew he wouldn't leave w/out them, so she quickly grabbed her bow and shot an arrow into his head. She smiled to see him dead and picked up her basket of fruit and returned to the village. Naraku couldn't die that easily, he dissolved away back to his palace, everything was going as planned for him.  
  
She was greeted by the village people, and her freinds.  
  
Satomi:Lady Ayumi!You have returned,bring me the food you have gathered"   
  
Ayumi gives her the basket and bows, Satomi carried it over to a different hut to clean them off. Ayumi walked back inside to Juromaru, he was resting his arm on his knee, and his other leg was streched out in front of him.He didn't blink when he looked at her, only his eyes moved. She simply smiled, she noticed he hadn't touched his soup. Carefull picking it up, she poured out the soup outside on the grass and sighed. She returned back and walked in front of him, he could see her bare feet and looked up at her face.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naraku:everything is going as planned.................That foolish human thinks she can easily kill me???hmph.........Humans are so predictable.......She will soon bond with Juromaru, like that Kikyo......Then just like Inuyasha he will take her shards and kill her,and I will have almost completed the shikon no tama...........Kagura-"  
  
Kagura steps out of the shadows, fanning herself.  
  
Kagura:what is it you want now?"  
  
Naraku:I need you to go check on juromaru and the human"  
  
He grins evily. Kagura just raised an eyebrow. She hated Naraku, she wanted to be free and do her own bidding. She had no intention of being Naraku's slave, but he held her life in his hands and would threaten to kill her painfully if she did not forfill his duties.  
  
Kagura:Let me guess.........You want me to spy on them and report back to you, am I right?Seeing Juromaru's personality he will kill her in no time at all, why bother-"  
  
Naraku opened his hand, her heart was in his palm. He clenched his fist hard, she put her hand to where her heart would be and fell weak to the ground.  
  
Naraku:Next time you will not question my commands......remember, I hold your only life"  
  
Kagura:damn you naraku........"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
